In general, the present invention relates to dispensers, in particular, collapsible tubes used to dispense viscous fluid. More particularly, the present invention relates to a retainer that maintains the end of such a tube in a selected folded or rolled configuration. Most particularly, the present invention relates to a retainer having at least one tab that wraps around the lateral edges of the tube to hold the end in the folded condition.
Collapsible tubes are commonly used as dispensers of various fluids including viscous materials that, due to their viscous nature, are often difficult to expel completely from the lower reaches of the tube. Localized squeezing of the tube, as with one""s fingers, often results in some fluid remaining in the tube. Since collapsible tubes are universally used to store viscous fluids including, for example, toothpaste, glue, medicines, ointments, creams, and paint pigments, the subject of expelling every last drop of fluid from the tube has been the source of widespread frustration. As a result, a great deal of inventive effort, evidenced by a large number of designs dealing with the subject, has been expanded toward solving this issue.
In most designs, an implement is used to force all of the tube contents toward the open end of the tube. In several designs, a clamp or adaptor that encircles the tube and has a closely fitting slot designed to flatten the tube, while expelling the contents therefrom as the device is drawn toward the open end. The slot in these devices is made extremely narrow such that all of the contents are forced from the tube as the device is advanced and the device relies on the interference fit created by the close fitting slot to prevent the material from regressing through the slot into the collapsed portion of the tube.
In other designs, mechanical assemblies are used to drive the contents from the tube. Representative assemblies include rollers positioned on either side of the tube or vice-like jaws designed to progressively squeeze the tube from the end farthest from the tube""s opening. In still another design, a key is used in connection with inwardly tapering jaws to wind the end of the tube through the jaws forcing the material out of the wound end.
Up until recently, most collapsible tubes were constructed of metal foil. Thus, a common practice of attempting to evacuate fluid from the lower portion of the tube was to fold or roll the lower end of the tube as fluid was removed from the tube. Since the metal tube would generally hold its shape after being rolled, this proved to be a useful method of preventing the tube""s contents from flowing back into the compressed end of the tube. Increasingly, however, these tubes are made from plastic. Due to their elastic nature, plastic collapsible tubes are less likely to remain in a rolled condition and often will unroll quickly after the user has used the tube allowing material to return to the previously evacuated extremity of the tube.
In light of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a retainer used in conjunction with a collapsible tube, the retainer including a body adapted to contact the end of the tube; and at least one tab extending from the body laterally of the tube and adapted to selectively laterally wrap around the tube to hold a portion of the tube in a selected position.
In light of the foregoing object, the present invention generally provides a retainer used in conjunction with an end of a collapsible tube, the retainer including a body adapted to contact the end of the tube, and at least one tab extending from the body laterally of the tube and adapted to selectively laterally wrap around the tube to hold the end in a selected position.
The present invention further provides a retainer including a body having a base portion, an upstanding portion, and a lip portion, extending from the upstanding portion and at last partially over the base portion, wherein the base portion includes a planar surface adapted to contact one surface of the tube, the upstanding portion extends from the base portion and spaces the lip portion from the base portion defining a slot therebetween adapted to receive at least a portion of the end of the tube, and at least one flexible tab extending from the body laterally relative to the tube, wherein the tab is adapted to be selectively folded about the tube to contact a second face of the tube opposite the first face clamping a portion of the tube between the body and the tab.
The present invention further provides a collapsible tube having a first end having an opening through which contents of the tube are released, and a second end opposite the first end including a pair of tabs extending laterally from the second end of the tube, the tabs being adapted to wrap around the tube when the second end is in a folded condition, thereby maintaining the end in the folded condition.
The present invention further provides a retainer used in connection with an end of a collapsible tube, the retainer including a body having generally planar base portion, an upstanding wall extending from one side of the base portion, and a lip from the upstanding portion, wherein said lip extends laterally to substantially the same extent as the base portion, defining a substantially U-shaped cross-section of the body, wherein a clearance is defined between the base portion and the lip portion, the clearance being adapted to receive the end of the collapsible tube, and a pair of tabs extending laterally outward from the body relative to the tube, wherein the tabs are integral with the base portion, the tabs being adapted to selectively wrap around the tube to maintain a selected longitudinal position of the end relative to the tube, whereby the end of the tube is wrapped about the base portion through successive folding of the tube and held in a folded condition by securing the body to the tube with the tabs.